The 99
The 99 (Arabic: الـ ٩٩ al 99‎), also written as The Ninety-Nine (Arabic: التسعة وتسعون al-tisa'a wa tisaun‎), is a comic book published by Teshkeel Comics, featuring a team of superheroes based on Islamic culture and religion. The series was a creation of Naif Al-Mutawa,1 founder and C.E.O. of Teshkeel Media Group. The creative team for The 99 was composed of comic book industry veterans such as Fabian Nicieza, Stuart Moore, June Brigman, Dan Panosian, John McCrea, Ron Wagner, Sean Parsons and Monica Kubina. Although the series is based on Islamic backgrounds, it was promoted as appealing to universal virtues, and the religion of each character is not made explicit.2 The character cast consists of Dr. Ramzi, a scholar and social activist, the 99 youngsters (some of them children), with special abilities conferred to them by "Noor" gemstones, and a set of evil characters led by the power-hungry Rughal, who seeks to steal the power of the Noor stones and their bearers for his personal benefit. Rughal was intended by the creators to be an analogue to Osama bin Laden, with his militant Islam and his dictatorial intentions.3 The storyline pits the 99 led by Dr. Ramzi in their pursuit of social justice and peace against the forces of chaos and evil. Contents hide * 1 Publication history * 2 Characters * 3 In other media * 4 Controversy * 5 References * 6 External links Publication historyedit An Origins Preview was first published in the Middle East in May 2006, followed by a US reprinting in July 2007.4 The 99 #1 was printed in September 2006 in the Middle East and was published in the US in August 2007 as First Light.5 The 99 only ran five issues in printed form, but both Middle East and USA editions continued to be published electronically until September 2013, with the final issue being #35. Indonesian and Indian editions were also produced. A 6-issue crossover mini-series with the Justice League and The 99 began publication in October 2010.6 Charactersedit Doctor Ramzi Razem The 99 are ordinary teenagers and adults from across the globe, who come into possession of one of the ninety-nine magical mystical Noor Stones (Ahjar Al Noor, Stones of Light) and find themselves empowered in a specific manner. All dilemmas faced by The 99 are overcome through the combined powers and capabilities of three or more members. Through this, The 99 series aims to promote values such as cooperation and unity throughout the Islamic world. Although the series is not religious, it aims to communicate Islamic virtues which are, as viewed by Dr. Al-Mutawa, universal in nature. The concept of The 99 is based on the 99 attributes of Allah. Many of these names refer to characteristics that can be possessed by human individuals. For example – generosity, strength, faithfulness, wisdom are all virtues encouraged by a number of faiths. In compliance with Islamic tradition, the Arabic version of the aliases of each of the 99 is written without the definite article "Al-", because use of this precise form is exclusive to Allah. This serves to remind that The 99 are only mortals, and sets them as human role models, with their qualities and weaknesses. Many of these are considered against Islamic beliefs (e.g. Baqi and Bari) since they are attributes exclusive to Allah (God). In other mediaedit The first of five planned 99-based theme parks opened in Jahra, Kuwait in March 2009.7 An animated series has been produced8 and Teshkeel Comics signed a multimillion dollar deal with Endemol to produce the series (which was later banned by Kuwait).9 Controversyedit In a religious decree carried by Saudi websites, the clerics ruled the series blasphemous because the superheroes of its title are based on the 99 attributes ascribed to Allah in the Holy Quran. The Grand Mufti, Abdulaziz al-Sheikh, The head of the Permanent Committee for Islamic Research and Issuing Fatwas said "The 99 is a work of the devil that should be condemned and forbidden in respect to Allah's names and attributes." The original comic strip version, first released in 2006, had already run into opposition from Muslims not only in Saudi Arabia but also in neighboring Kuwait, where it was created and produced by media executive Nayef al-Matawa.10 On July 2, 2014, The Kuwait Times reported that ISIL members had issued death threats and offered unspecified rewards for the assassination of Dr. Al-Mutawa, via Twitter. Category:2007 introductions